Starting Over
by koshkatamara
Summary: Orochimaru attacks. Doing A LOT of damage. The Konoha 11 are split up with deaths. They must endure the pain and live on. No main pairings but some minor. ShikaIno, NejiIno, KakaIno, KibaHina, NaruIno, and maybe some more later.
1. Chapter 1 Preface

**AN: Hi! I am an Ino fan so just to let you know. And, I have a little thing for people fainting/collapsing/getting knocked out, mainly girls 'cause guys are too 'tough' to have that happen to them. The Konoha 11 are jounin, they are 18. So, yeah. Hope ya enjoy my story! Please don't flame! I am a newbie, so I am not very good at this! Enjoy! **

Ino just stood there, frozen, looking at all the damage that has been done. She couldn't believe it. From the rooftop of the flower shop, most of the buildings she could see were almost unrecognizable. Everything was splattered with blood and covered with dead bodies. She had never seen Konoha look so much like an open graveyard.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It seemed like any normal day, Ino, Shika _**Shikamaru is just too long so I am gonna write Shika)**_and Chouji were eating some lunch at some barbeque place discussing a mission they recently completed when all of a sudden they heard screaming. By the time they got outside the village was filled with screams. Sound nin's appeared out of nowhere and were attacking people around them. Ino and her teammates attacked and killed for what felt like hours. They seemed to be winning. Suddenly Ino was surrounded in fog. She was blown 15 feet back. When she regained her senses, she desperately called out for her teammates, but sadly, there was no response. Ino might as well have been on the other side of the universe, in the middle of nowhere. Or maybe she actually wad… It was silent, white like fog, and empty. _**Maybe I am in a genjutsu? **_She tried dispelling jutsu's until she was low on chakra. She realized she should stay conscious until she gets out of here, or at least try to. So she just started walking, not too fast as to waste chakra, in no certain direction until she either found a way out, or collapsed from chakra loss. She never even realized when she fell asleep. She just suddenly sort of woke up. She looked around, the place was silent. There were dead bodies of villagers all around her, but no sign of her teammates. She heard a noise of someone talking not too far away. She tried to get up, but she couldn't get any feeling into her body. So she just laid there, listening to the conversation, hoping they would come near enough to see her and help her._

"_Look at this mess, it will take weeks, maybe even months to clean this place up."_

"_I know, it is so sad."_

"_Do you see anyone that looks even a little bit alive yet?"_

"_Nope, all I see is a kunai in every back, neck, or head. It's so horrifying."_

_The voices were now closer, they sounded like they were around the corner of one of the alley's nearby. _**Oh kami, please help them find me and help.**

"_I think this is pointless, we have been doing this for like 2 hours and still not a single living person is found. I doubt we will find anyone."_

"_I am glad at least my family survived."_

"_Lucky, one of my cousins died, I am ok with it though, he was a little brat."_

_The voices rounded the corner, they were still too far away to see her, but they were coming closer by the second. They looked like 2 Chuunin judging by their clothes._

"_This is such a pain. We're just pointlessly looking around for any living person when it is quite obvious that not that many survived. Did you see how many people actually came to the headquarters, that was only like a third of Konoha, and then probably 1/5 of Konoha is lying around somewhere about to die from their injury."_

"_You talk about death as though it is something little."_

"_Well..."_

"_Oh well, we are almost to our end of the search."_

"_Finally, this is getting depressing."_

"_I wonder how Lady Hokage is feeling, did you see her fight, she was like so fast, I wi—Hey look! I think that girl is alive!"_

**Finally! I don't think I can last much longer…**

_They rushed over to where she was laying._

"_Are you ok lady? Kei! Send them a signal that we found someone!"_

_The other man, Kei, did some jutsu and a green light shot up into the air. The other man was busy clearing some of the bodies around her out of the way. 30 seconds later Sakura appeared next to Kei._

"_Ino!" Sakura gasped._

_She immediately started checking Ino's injuries. As soon as she healed the worst ones, a few broken ribs and her shoulder blade was disconnected, she turned to the men who were watching, amazed at Sakura's healing abilities._

"_Could one of you report to Lady Hokage that Yamanaka Ino has been found, and one of you help me get Ino to the hospital!?"  
"Yes Mam" they both replied._

_Kei stayed to help Sakura and the other one left to report._

"_Why is she so important that it needs to be reported to the Hokage right now, the villagers weren't reported when they were found? No disrespect Mam, just wondering."_

_Sakura chuckled._

"_I see you are still pretty new as a Chuunin. Ever heard of the Konoha 11?"_

"_Of course Mam! They are quite famous to us students! Aren't you one of them Mam? You are Haruno Sakura, am I correct?"_

"_Good job, I see you do not slack off too much during recent history."_

"_Too much?"_

"_Yes, if you had studied a bit more, you would have recognized this Lady here."_

"_You mean she is one of the Konoha 11?"_

"_Yep, think harder, Yamanaka Ino."_

_He walked on for about 2 more minutes, trying to remember._

"_Oh yeah! Wasn't her teammate Nara Shikamaru? He was the first of your group to become a Chuunin! I heard she has this one technique that she can transfer he her soul into another person for a bit! That is so cool!"_

_He looked down at the almost unconscious Ino, unbelieving he was actually carrying her. Sakura smiled. Her best friend had a fan, well, sort of. They finally got to the hospital, Ino was rushed to a special room to get treated right away. _**(just to let ya know, the ANBU get taken care of first, then the Jounin, then the Chuunin, then the Genin, then the villagers that had major injuries, then the ones with less, then the ones with almost no injuries were not treated 'cause the medic nin's would not have enough chakra to heal that much, sorry it sounds kind of mean) **_By the time Ino was taken out of Sakura and Kei's hands, Ino was already in unconscious land.  
When she woke up, there were a few others (as in a few other Konoha 11's) but they were all asleep. So Ino slipped out, she had been treated for most of her injuries but she still had quite a lot of bruises and little cuts that were not treated. She went out to the flower shop to see more of what happened._

**(End of flashback)**

She just stood there for a while taking in all the damage. _Why! Why did this have to happen?!_**Because Orochimaru is pure evil! **replied Inner Ino. She replayed all that had happened since the first scream. She shuddered, it was a horrible memory, she wished she could forget it all. Then, she remembered. _SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI! _As it dawned her, she ran, ran as fast as she could. She ended up next to Sakura, in Sakura's office **(yes, I know, Sakura** **is so good she has her own private office) **

"Sakura!"

"Ino! What are you doing out of bed! You are injured! Get back now!"

"No! First tell me one thing!"

"Fine, but promise you will go straight back to bed and rest! Promise!"

"Yes ,yes!"

"Now what is it that you want to know?"

Ino took a deep breath.

"WHERE IS SHIKAMARU AND CHOUJI!!!!"

Sakura suddenly looked down. Ino saw this, and realization hit her.

"No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"I am so sorry Ino! I wish I could of done something, but it was too bad! I am so sorry!" Sakura said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!"

Next thing Ino knew, she was overcome with darkness. Dark, cold, darkness….

**An: There you go! My first chapter is done! I am working on the second chap. I will try to get it up as soon as possible. Hope ya liked it! Please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2 Grief

**A/N: Hey peoples! Yes it is here, chapter 2! I hope ya like it! I am afraid it has more sad memories...Poor Ino... R&R!**

_It's cold and dark…Shika… Where are you?... Shika, Chouji… Help me… SHIKA! _She woke with a start. She could still hear her scream ecco in the room. She looked around, the walls were plaster white, white curtains, white bed, and a white bedside table. _Where am I? Am I in heaven? _As she was looking around, a young nurse in training came in.

"Oh! You are awake! Are you feeling ok?"

Still confused she answered.

"Yes, I am fine. Where am I?"

The nurse giggled.

"Why silly, you are at Konoha hospital. You collapsed in Miss Haruno's office. Are you well enough to walk?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well, there is a meeting about to start, I think you were asked to join if you are well enough."

"Where is it?"

"It is in Lady Hokage's office."

"Ok! Thanks! Gotta go!"

She jumped out of bed, but immediately regretted it. She groaned in pain. She decided she was gonna walk there, slowly.

As she neared the room, she heard familiar voices.

"Sakura! is this all of you guys?"

"No Master. Ino is still at the hospital. I do not know when she will wake up."

"Is she in a comma?"

"No Master. She collapsed when she found out about Shikamaru and Chouji. She was brought to a resting room. A nurse has been assigned to tell her about this meeting when she awakes."

"Ok. So that leaves 6 of the Konoha 11 to still be able to perform."

Ino's heart skipped a few beats and her eyes brimmed with tears at hearing this. She couldn't stand it any more. She had to understand what was going on. She burst into the room.

"Only 6!"

Everybody gasped.

"Ino!"

She looked around the room. There were only 10 people there. Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsunade, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, Neji, and Shizune.

"What's going on!" Ino cried.

First, she lost Asuma-sensei. Then a few years ago, her parents died in a fire in the back of their flower shop, now she lost Shikamaru and Chouji. She didn't have anybody left except for the Konoha 11. Now even some of them got killed. She didn't know how much more she could last.

"As you have probably found out by now, Orochimaru attacked. Killed about 2/3 of the village. A lot of the Konoha 11 died. And now we are almost hopeless."

Ino sank down on her knees, all this info sinking into her. Sakura came over to hug her.

"We are gonna rest a few days so we can get some of our energy back. Then we are gonna clean up the village. And we are gonna continue to grow. There are gonna be a lot of changes, but we are gonna be strong and work through this and be strong." Tsunade informed her.

Ino let this sink in too. _She is right. I have to be strong. _Ino stood up.

"You are right Tsunade-sama. Please excuse me for interrupting. Please continue."

"Ok. Now as I was saying. I am going to make two teams of all of you."

"But Master, there is an odd number of us."

"Sakura, I would like you to become a full time medic, no more missions, only very rarely, understood? Good. Now Kurenai, you will be a four-man group. Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Your new name will be Team Kurenai. Kakashi, you will also be a four-man cell. Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, and Neji. Your team name will be Team Kakashi. All of you are equals. Understood everybody?"

"Hai!" Everybody answered.

"Good. Talk with your team and decide when and where you will meet. I will give all of you tasks. Now go, I have other business to complete."

With that everybody left the room, leaving Tsunade to take a nap before meeting with some other people.

Outside the building, Team Kakashi discussed what they were going to do.

"All right. I say we meet at the 4th training ground tomorrow at 8 AM. Does that sound all right? Oh and Kakashi, you better not be late, if you are even 2 minutes late, I will come and find you, and drag you by your hair all the way to the meeting spot, understood?" Neji informed.

Everybody nodded, except for Kakashi who looked bored. Neji glared at him.

"Understood Kakashi!" Neji said grinding his teeth.

Finally Kakashi snapped out of whatever he was thinking and nodded.

"Good. See you guys tomorrow then, sayonara!" Neji said before leaving.

As they split up, Kakashi came up to Ino.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

Ino nodded, putting on a mask to hide her threatening tears.

"Of course I am Kakashi. You don't need to worry about me. I will be fine."

"All right, bye Ino." Kkashi said with doubt in his words.

"Sayonara Kakashi!"

Ino walked away. She didn't know what to do, after the fire at the flower shop she couldn't bear to live in the apartment above. It brought back too many painful memories.

**(Flashback)**

_She was 15 years old. Training with Shikamaru and Chouji in one of the training fields when an Anbu came up to her. She knew it must not be good._

"_Miss Yamanaka Ino I presume?"_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_Lady Hokage asked me to inform you that the Yamanaka flower shop is on fire and your parents are trapped in it."_

"_WHAT!"_

_Before anybody could react anymore than start to show emotion she was off, not caring how much chakra she was wasting by running with chakra-enhanced legs. She got there within a minute. The building was burning in the back. There was already a crowd behind the people that were trying to stop the fire. Ino flipped to the front of the crowd and tried to get inside the building, only to be stopped by a pair on ANBU._

"_NOOOOO! DADDY! MOM! LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP THEM!" She thrashed all over the place trying to get past them, unsuccessfully. She looked up into one of the windows to see her father looking out, all burned up, too weak to break the window, helplessly dying. He said something through the window, though it was impossible to hear, Ino understood._

"_I love you, princess…" he tried to say._

_He finally fell back, dead. Ino saw all this, it was too much. Next thing she knew, all the colors around her all mixed up, like a smeared painting and then it was all black. She woke up later in the hospital _**(again). **_She later went back to the shop, almost all of it was black, ashy black. After a few weeks it got fixed up, but Ino would go try not to go there, only if she had to.. She usually stayed at Shikamaru's house._

**(End of flashback)**

She walked up to the door of the now closed flower shop, and sighed. She was afraid to find out how much dust had collected over 6 months. Right as she came in, she sneezed. She looked around, there was an inch of dust covering everything. She wasn't sure if she should just leave and camp out somewhere else, but she knew she must clean the place out at least a little bit. She created a bunch of shadow clones and had them dust the place and clean the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. She left them cleaning and went to the Nara house to pick up her stuff. When she came in, the place was silent. _His parents must be off helping Tsunade-sama._ Thinking about Shikamaru hurt deep inside her heart every time. As she passed Shikamaru's room on the way, she decided to stop by. She was surprised at how neat it was, she thought Shikamaru would be too lazy to clean up, but he sure did prove her wrong. She just sat on his bed for a few minutes, just letting all their happy memories they had together flood her. After a bit she went back to get her stuff. By the time she got back to her shop, her clones were already done and gone. That night she couldn't sleep very well. She dozed off finally somewhere about 3:20 a.m. into a nightmare….

**And there it is! I will put up chapter3 as soon as possible, hopefully I won't get another writers block like on my story... I hope ya liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams

**Hi peoples! Sorry it took me a bit longer to finish this chapter than I expected. Just letting ya know, to my faithful readers, I would like more reviews, no flames, if I am to continue. It gives me more confidence and give me more adreline (well, in a weird way, kind of like inspiration) to write the story. So if you would like to, please contact your fellow Ino fans and ask them to read my story and review. You don't have, but it would be nice. Thnx! Hope ya like this chapter!**

_She was walking in fog, white, thick fog. _**(a/n: yes I know, again, but come on, she has a reason to hate it)**_ It was silent, but every once in a while, she heard something that sounded like muffled screams. She tried to stop and figure out what was happening, but it was as if something had taken control over her body. Then after a while, the fog started to thin out. Ahead, was some ruins of a village. As she walked around the village, she felt heat. She finally stopped in front of a burning building, _**(you can probably guess what builing) **_She heard her father scream in agony. She tried to run toward the burning building, but she couldn't move. She tried yelling, but her voice was shut off. She tried to close her eyes and drown out the site, but she couldn't. And then suddenly, it was quiet, and cold. She opened her eyes to see Shikamaru and Chouji and Asuma-sensei. They were smiling at her. And suddenly, they started burning up, still smiling. She just stood there, unable to do anything except watch. Once she was surrounded by ashes, she felt her limbs grow hot. She looked down to see she was burning too. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed, and sceamed, and screamed._

She gasped, out of breath. She looked around at her surroundings, she was in her bedroom. Still sweating from the nightmare, she looked at the time._ It's already 7:10... I had better get up…_ As she was getting ready, she tried to imagine what their team would be like together; it was hard to imagine they would work very well. Kakashi was probably used to Naruto, but Neji and her were not, so Naruto should be getting a lot of bruises from her for a while. Neji and Kakashi would probably be silently fighting for leadership of the group. And because they would think she is a girl, that she is probably weak, they wouldn't pay too much attention to her. _Yep, we are gonna create one happy team together. Just great… _She got there 5 minutes early. To pass the time, she sat in the shade of a tree nearby, closed her eyes, and relaxed. Somewhere in the next 5 minutes, she dozed off.

**(dream)**

_She was in the clouds. She looked around and saw a lot of people walking around as if they were in a field. _**Why are they dressed in white? How are we standing on clouds?**_ She looked down at herself and saw that she was also wearing a white kimono. She looked at the peoples face and realized that some of them looked familiar. As she was looking around, a shadow covered hers, she turned around, and gasped._

"_Daddy! I-is that r-really y-you?!"_

_The man who looked like her dead father chuckled._

"_Took you long enough to find me once you got up here, I thought you would be searching for us right away. I hoped that it would take you longer to get up here, so you could enjoy life a bit more. But, my wish to stay with you longer did not happen either, so I guess I shouldn't of expected that. Oh well, now at least I am able you hold you, to touch your beautiful face."_

"_What do you mean Daddy? Where is up here? What's going on!"_

"_Why darling, haven't you figured it out yet? This is the Land of the Dead, well, the outside. I have stayed in the outside waiting for you."_

"_Land of the Dead?!?! Don't you have to be dead to go heaven though?!?! This doesn't make any sense! I am not dead! I just fell asleep while waiting for the others to arrive. Oh no! What if someone killed me while I fell asleep! That would definitely explain what's going on! Arg! This is confusing! Wait a minute! If this is heaven, then Mom, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma-sensei should be here too! We gotta go find them! Come on!"_

"_Wait a minute! What do you mean Shikamaru and Chouji are here too?!"_

"_Well, they have died recently! Actually, yesterday…"_

"_Really?! How? What happened?"_

"_Well, Orochimaru attacked. It was all so sudden, we were just eating at a BBQ place when all of a sudden Sound Nin came out of nowhere and started killing everybody. It was horrible. Then I was caught in what I think was a genjutsu. I was surrounded by fog. I few hours later, I woke up on the other side of Konoha. I have a few broken ribs and a broken leg. But they healed quite fast. So I was fine when I dozed off. Oh Daddy, it is sooooo good to see you again!"_

"_It is so wonderful to see you too!"_

_They just stood there hugging for a bit. After that they got back to topic._

"_Daddy…How does it feel to bee dead?"_

"_What a strange question. Well, I know that as soon as I died, all the pain from the fire just disappeared. So I feel perfectly healthy. Does that help?"_

"_Yes Daddy. I don't think I am d-dead Daddy. I still feel the dull feeling in my leg and ribs that I felt this morning, I still feel the pain."_

_She looked up into his eyes in confusion._

"_Hmm… Maybe it is different for some people, but I don't think it is."_

"_Maybe it has something to do with my abilities."_

"_What do you mean princess?"  
"I think I am not dead, just visiting. Like, I was so sad that with my abilities, my mind was able to transfer here and see you. Maybe my body is just sleeping on Earth, while my mind is here."_

"_Well, that does make some sense. That probably means that you could leave here any second,"_

"_I know…"_

_She hugged him, breathed in his scent. Enjoying the moment._

"_I want to be with you, while I am here. Also, when I leave, could you please find Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma-sensei for me. And please tell them I really miss them too. Tell Mom that too. I have a feeling that I don't have much longer, Daddy."_

"_I promise, princess."_

"_I love you, Daddy!"_

"_I love you too princess!"_

_They just stood there hugging and crying in each others arms until she was leaving. Her body was starting to fade away._

"_Bye bye Daddy!"_

"_Good-bye my darling princess!"_

_She was fading away, she knew that. She knew she was probably not gonna see him again for a very long time. Her heart ached as she was fading…_

She heard voices. She couldn't understand it. She heard someone talking to her. Someone was gently shaking her, as if afraid touching her would hurt her. By the second, the words were becoming clearer.

"Is she sleeping?"

"I think so, but why isn't she waking up, we've tried shaking, drenching, and pain. What's wrong with her? Should we let Tsunade-sama know?"

"No, not yet. I think she is coming around, look, her eye lids are moving."

He was right, she was struggling to open her eyes, but she found it difficult. Finally, after much difficulty, she opened her eyes. Kakashi, Naruto, and Neji were crowded around her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"You are finally awake!" Exclaimed the hyper ninja.

"What happened?"

"Well, when I got here. I thought nobody else came but I looked around, and there you were, sleeping under the tree. I thought I should let you sleep some more until the others arrived."

"When I got here, Naruto was trying to get Neji to talk, so I thought you weren't here yet. Then Naruto said we should wake you up now."

"And then when we tried to wake you up, you wouldn't wake up. Are you feelin' ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. Haven't felt better in a long time."

"What?"

"Never mind. So, what are we gonna do today?"

She stood up, and brushed the grass off her clothes as if nothing happened.

"Ok, well, I was thinking, we could try sparring with each other. Afterwards, you and your partner will work on each others weaknesses. Or something like that."

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, me and Kakashi will spar. Ino and Naruto will spar together. Ok?"

Everyone nodded. Except Naruto…..

"Why do I have to spar with Ino? I wanted to go against Kakashi!"

"Excuse me! Are you saying that I am weak!" yelled a pissed kunoichi.

"Uh, oh. Sorry Ino, no offence, but you are a girl…"

"So does that mean that I am weak! Huh!?!"

"Well……." Naruto was covered in sweat drops as the area around them got a lot of degrees colder. Not to mention Ino was surrounded by a mad, evil aura. Naruto, remembering what happened when Sakura got like this, ran as fast as he could, away from a PISSED kunoichi.

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO-BAKA!"

She sped after him leaving sweat dropping Kakashi and Neji in the dust.

"Uhhhhh, this is gonna be interesting…."

"Sure is… Wanna make a bet how much damage she does?"

"Sure… I bet **(sorry, I forgot what Japanese money is called, so I am gonna stick to American money.) **$100 that she will break at least 4 bones."

"You gotta be kidding me! She is a lot like Sakura, I bet she will break at least 6 bones!"

"Deal!"

"Deal"

After that they sparred, anticipating to hear about how much damage was done as soon as they heard Naruto stop screaming in his girly voice. 3 hours later Ino came walking by with a smug grin on her face. She leaned against a tree and watched them.

"So……….how much damage did you do?"

"Quite a lot."

"How many bones did you break?"

"None…"

"What!" yelled the two shinobe.

"I said I didn't break any bones."

"Are you sure? You seem like Sakura, and when Sakura beats up Naruto, she breaks quite a lot of bones."

"As seem like Sakura, do I?!?"

Kakashi sweat dropped as Ino was surrounded by the aura again.

"Never compare me to Sakura! Got it! I am sick of hearing how great she is and how weak I am! By me not breaking any of my teammates bone, does that make me weaker! Grrrr!"

"Of course you are not weak Ino! I was just saying Sakura is more violent. You at least were nice enough not to break his bones! He should thank you for that!"

"He should! And he will!" At that, Ino stormed off to a training post and started kicking it with energy that would even amaze Lee, she had to burn off all that anger, which was quite a lot…

**Hey peoples! Hope ya like this chapter! Remember, please review! It makes me very happy! The more you review (though not too much, like 100 review, yet) and the less homework I have, the sooner you will read the next chapter! Dasvedania! (good-bye)**


End file.
